Tomosuke
by imaginescorpseparty
Summary: Tomohomo losing his v-card to his best friend. General fluff and nsfw Ohkawa x Katayama content. Enjoy !


Perhaps this was a bad idea. Maybe he should've waited, should've talked it out more with Ryosuke, should've saved his boldness for another day. But, none of that mattered now, as the two boys sat across from each other on the creaky motel mattress, staring, waiting for the other to make a move, any move at all. "Um...s-so..." Ryosuke had been visibly nervous for the past ten minutes, but now, he couldn't even look his partner directly in the eye. He kept his gaze to the black backpack next to the nightstand, carrying his books, pencils...condoms...and lube. If he hadn't been asked to take his best friend's virginity a few weeks ago, the thought probably would have _never_ crossed his mind, not in a million years. Tomohiro, on the other hand, had been contemplating the thought for years. But it had taken him that long to work up the courage and tell Ryosuke what he wanted-it had been a separate plan altogether if he agreed, which he did. And he wasn't exactly ready for it. "It..it smells in here, kinda.." Shit. He was terrible at breaking the awkward tension, and he'd probably already ruined what little mood there was in the room. Ryosuke bravely shifted towards him, and Tomohiro had to stop himself from moving away, considering those few nervous sentences were all that had been said for a long while. "If you changed your mind, then tell me. I won't be offended or anything." By now, the two were truly face-to-face, unable to divert their attention away from each other any longer. "N-No...I'm still...I want to do this, Ryosuke. I want _you_ to do this." His words hung suspended in the heavy silence, Ryosuke's warm breath washing over his skin-he really was the love of his life, even if the blond had no idea. "Ah.." His mouth parted, and Tomohiro automatically copied him, nerves becoming more and more tense as Ryosuke's fingers touched his jaw, leaning forward to finally press his lips against a pair of softer, pinker ones. "Mmh...ah.." The feeling of Ryosuke's kiss was far more intense than he had ever imagined, and Tomohiro's hands met with his chest, holding him back just enough so that he could savour the experience he would probably never have again. After a few moments of just enjoying it, he jolted at the sensation of the cold digits against his waist, as his shirt was pulled up. "Sorry." Tomohiro's shoulders slumped in disappointment as the kiss was broken, but his previous nervousness came back when Ryosuke started to pull off his shirt for him. "Wow, heh...you're really white.." He could only take his partner's stare for a little while, before whining and squirming restlessly in his hands. "Ah, alright. You're just...you're really pretty, is all." Tomohiro felt his cheeks become heated and rosy, freezing up when his partner's head dipped into his stomach. His tongue was so warm and wet and foreign, that his breath hitched as it traveled upwards, tracing around his plum-coloured nipple before being taken into Ryosuke's mouth. "Ah-!" He had never been touched like this by anyone else, and it left goosebumps on his skin when he was sucked and licked, and eventually, bitten lightly. "Nnh...Ryosuke.." Tentatively, Tomohiro rested his hand against the back of his head, giving his hair a slight tug when he pulled at the sensitive appendage with his teeth. It felt weird, but so, teasingly good at the same time, that there was no way he could stop him until _he_ wanted to move on. "That might leave a mark...sorry, again." Once he had his fun, Ryosuke sat back and wiped the saliva off his chin...only to notice how red and flustered Tomohiro had become, just from having his chest played with. Fighting off the blush coming to his own face, he took the ends of his shirt and attempted to pull it off over his head-but, quickly got stuck halfway through. "Ugh, are you kidding me?" Annoyed, Ryosuke whipped to and fro, trying to get his shirt off, and making Tomohiro giggle in the process. "Here, you dork. Hold still." he steadied him by his waist, before grabbing the sleeves of his clothing and taking it off for him. "There…" The two sat in silence for a bit, small smiles gracing each of their faces. Things seemed more natural, like the two of them were simply hanging out to play video games, instead of sitting in a dim hotel room, half-naked and awkward. Tomohiro felt like he needed to say something, needed to clear up the tension in the air, but his idea faded away as Ryosuke kissed him again. There was that sweet, fuzzy feeling he got whenever he was touched by the one he loved. "I need you to know, Tomohiro...but, I'm way too scared to say it.." His interest was peaked, and with a new sense of bravery, he settled his hand over Ryosuke's, eyes big and doe-like as he asked him. "What is it?" Things were silent again. They were awkward again, for the brown-haired boy, anyways. "I'm not...ugh, I'm not just doing this for the sex, or for the bragging rights, or any of that. I'm...I-I'm.." He bit his lower lip and groaned, a combination that sent a tingle to Tomohiro's lower regions. But when Ryosuke took him by the shoulders, everything else stopped, like he had paused time to tell him what he needed to say. "I'm in love with you. I-It's like every second I'm next to you, I can't think of anything else. I'm afraid I'll get tongue-tied, o-or I'll say the wrong thing. Every moment I'm with you is so _frustrating_ , because I love you _so_ much! A-And I-!" He never ended up finishing his sentence, due to Tomohiro's overwhelming desire to kiss him. Ryosuke's jaw was cupped in his hands, and he couldn't pay attention to anything other than the deep, passionate feelings he had for his best friend. Tomohiro held him in that kiss until neither of them could breathe, and only broke it for a few seconds to pant heavily before going at it again. "D-Do you realize-ah-how long I've w-waited, for you to say that to me?" He spoke in the breaks between their messy, love-filled kisses, allowing Ryosuke to press his tongue past his lips and tangle with his own. Tomohiro felt taken over, but not so that he had no control-but as though Ryosuke could make him feel as good as he made him. His strong, powerful body pressed against Tomohiro's, making him so overwhelmed with passion that he laid down on the bed, arms around Ryosuke's torso like he was afraid to let go, that it would mean he would disappear if he did. Ryosuke quickly put his tongue to new use, by trailing it down Tomohiro's jawline, his neck, and his sweet, supple shoulders, leaving prominent bruises as he went-from now on, Tomohiro would always be known as _his_. He was going so far, the slighter statured boy's hips lifted off the mattress, coming to meet Ryosuke's touches against his skin. "Here.." Tomohiro sat up, his partner curiously watching as he reached down to unbuckle his belt, and slide it out of the loops, one by one. "You wanna...unzip me? It's kinda hot.." Saying it out loud only made both of them flustered again, but nevertheless Tomohiro listened to his request and undid his button, before helping him slip out of his pants. Ryosuke's boxers were a plain black, but he still noticed the starting of a bulge. "C-Can I..?" Tomohiro gently rubbed his hands over his hips, thumbs hooking into the hem of his underwear, and getting a little more than excited once he realized how nervous Ryosuke had become at the prospect of being naked in front of him. "Of..of course..y-you can do whatever you want.." He happily took his chance, deciding not to break eye contact as he gradually tugged off Ryosuke's last bit of clothing that separated them. When he was finally, completely naked, Tomohiro couldn't take his eyes off what Ryosuke hid in his trousers day after day-although it was still partially soft, it was pretty...arousing, to say the least. "Are you just gonna stare, or...can I see you, too?" Tomohiro hadn't even fathomed that part, but now that he was faced with the reality, he became quite nervous. Ryosuke pulled his boxers off the rest of the way and tossed them off the bed, before focusing his attention back on his pale, trembling lover. "Do you want to do it yourself?" Tomohiro immediately shook his head, guiding Ryosuke's hand to rest against his pants' zipper. "T-Take them off...please?" His lips twitched upwards into a smile. Tomohiro really was one of the cutest guys he had ever seen. "Sure." He began to copy what his partner had done, going slowly and peering up to see Tomohiro's reaction. "Mmm...you don't look _nearly_ turned on enough...let's fix that.." Ryosuke's words sent shivers down his spine, his tone low and sultry-he was taken by surprise that this sensual, perverted side had never made itself known to him, in all their years of friendship. Tomohiro's whole body jolted at the unexpected twinge of pleasure, as he had been too lost in his thoughts to pay attention to what Ryosuke was up to. Now that his trousers were discarded, Ryosuke pressed only a few fingers against his growing length, rubbing him gently and carefully, and giving him an unknown buzz in his stomach he had never experienced before. "Oh..hah.." Tomohiro bit down on his lower lip, the sounds he had started to make so much more embarrassing than before. Ryosuke reached down to cup his own erection, which twitched in excitement at the sight of his partner moaning under his touch. "C-Can you go get the lube?" He nodded to his partner's request, and leaned over the bed to unzip his backpack, and dig around for the tiny bottle. "This is kind of nerve-wracking...but.." Ohkawa paused mid-sentence, waiting and glancing away when Ryosuke held the tube in one hand, and the box of condoms in the other. "Buut...what?" He asked, dropping the carton on the bed so he could pop open the cap, a squirting noise coming out when the liquid dripped onto his palm. He could afford to be a bit cockier than before-confessing their feelings for each other had certainly lifted more weight off his shoulders than he thought. "But, I'm glad I'm with you. Everything seems...calmer. I feel safe." Unlike when they started, the atmosphere had become welcoming to Tomohiro. The scent of Ryosuke and the sight of him in all his glory, it was almost like the warm, vanilla-scented candles his mother always put in his bedroom, easing both his mind and body. Although, he was brought back to earth from that thought quite soon, by a cold, wet finger trailing down his chest. "Tomo...I'll keep you safe.." Ryosuke murmured, distracting Tomohiro so he could sneak a hand up his thigh. He took the hint, and laid down on his back, head propped up by the pillow so he could see what the blond would be doing to him. "Is this gonna hurt? I-Is there something I should do?" Penetration had seemed like a faraway thought Ohkawa could procrastinate on, but now it was here, right in front of him...and needless to say, he was nervous about his first time. "Everything's gonna be alright. Just trust me." Ryosuke reached forward to brush a piece of hair from his eyes, comfortingly stroking his cheek until he had calmed down considerably. "We're gonna go real slow, and we're gonna use lots of lube. You could even say we're using...a _buttload_." He took a minute to laugh at his own joke, making Tomohiro groan. They might be lovers, and they might be sharing one of the most intimate moments of their lives, but nothing would stop Ryosuke from making a terrible pun. "Okay, here we go.." It took some time-it was nothing short of odd to have fingers inside his back door, or for them to be slathered up in a wet fluid that slowly dripped out, or to watch Ryosuke rip open a condom to slide it over his stiff erection, and spread that same fluid all over it-well, that part was more hot than anything else. But it took time, and when they were ready...the brunet was trembling. "A-h!" Katayama aligned himself with Tomohiro's anus, slowly taking the first section bit-by-bit, the tip prodding his delicate, untouched entrance. "Tomo, the head's in-does it hurt?" He shakes his head, biting his bottom lip as his lover pushed further. Every inch that entered him went so slowly, so gradually, yet accumulated to such a full feeling, that he could barely believe it when Ryosuke said he was all the way inside. "God, this is so hot...you look incredible.." His intense stare caused Tomohiro's member to twitch with excitement, the fact that his face was flushed and he was sweating going unnoticed by himself. "W..We're connected.." He'd never felt so in tune with another human being, so physically and mentally...together. "Yeah. You wanna know what the next step is?" Ryosuke panted, his heart thumping in his chest at the closeness towards his best friend, and his partner. "It's time to make love." Tomohiro couldn't help the smile that grew on his face, tentatively hooking his arms around Katayama's neck, and pulling him down to press a kiss to his lips-this one a lot more heated. "Oh-!" He felt himself shaping back into place as Ryosuke pulled halfway out, before stretching to accommodate him again when he pushed back in. That was the rhythm-in, out, in, out, slowly at first, so the two could kiss and touch and tangle their fingers in each other's hair, before Ryosuke chose to settle his hands on the teen's hips, and start making the pace faster while still keeping an eye on how his partner was doing. "F-F-Fuck, that feels good-a-ahn! Ryosuke!" The pressure encircling his cock from Tomohiro's tight, virgin entrance, was almost as hot and stiflingly good as the way he moaned his name, not only showing him how amazing it felt, but also that he was caught in Ryosuke's power over him-the power to make him look so weak and feel so good. And, of course, he kept rubbing that spot-that sensitive, elusive spot inside Tomohiro, that made his dick spurt out a bit of precum, and his eyes roll back with pleasure. The spot, that when Ryosuke finally managed to hit head-on, made him scream his lover's name, and arch his back off the bed, saliva falling from his chin and onto his chest. The sounds produced from their lower regions was almost as loud, and for a split-second Ryosuke worried their night would be interrupted by some irritated person in the rooms below. "Kiss me," Tomohiro brought him back with a forced, sloppy mess of tongues, his partner's powerful hips turning his legs into jelly and creating an unbearable friction between them. "Ah..ah, fuck..fuck...fuck-!" Ryosuke let out a groan that sounded more like a growl, and suddenly his actions were paused, as he let out his deep pleasure into the thin, rubbery sleeve that separated the two of them. Of course, before he had even finished riding out his orgasm, Katayama was quickly jerking Tomohiro off, eager to get him to finish not long after him. And, with a shaky moan and nails digging into the sheets, Ohkawa let loose and came all over his lover's hand, laying back to catch his breath, and watch Ryosuke lick the sticky essence off his fingers. "T-That was...quicker, than I thought, but...it was good.." the blond commented over his own panting, disposing of the condom by tossing it into the trash can, and setting the items from his backpack on the nightstand. "It was...I liked it.." Despite the naughty act they had just both committed, Tomohiro still suffered a blush from admitting his feelings toward it, watching as Ryosuke laid down beside him on the mattress. "I'm not sure what I thought it was gonna be like, but it was definitely better. I liked it, too." Both of them gazed into each other's eyes for a still moment, the thoughts and worries of normal life dissolving in the heat of the room, and the presence of one another under the blankets. "Tomo, what I said before...I meant it. I'm going to protect you." His blue eyes widened at the reoccurring idea, a warmth growing in his chest from Ryosuke's words, just like the kind he felt when he leaned forward to kiss him. "I gave you my heart, and my body, and our souls are connected, too. I know you'll protect me, Ryosuke, because I've already given you everything to protect." He blinked away the seriousness of Tomohiro's words, shifting closer so he could press his cheek up against the much paler, softer one. "You sound like an old man.." the blond giggled. "Oh, shut up." He grumbled back, allowing Ryosuke to give him one more kiss. "Goodnight, Ryosuke." He watched Tomohiro close his eyes, resting his head against the pillow they shared, before he too did the same. "Goodnight."


End file.
